Predators
by Wolf's Eden
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a seasoned member of the US Military, well respected and ready for whatever situation is thrown her way. When she's spirited away to an unknown location with an unidentified enemy, along with several other hard-hitting individuals from across the world, her talents are put to the test. Will she and the others survive the night? Full Summary Inside
1. Summary

Kagome Higurashi is a seasoned member of the US Military, well respected and ready for whatever situation is thrown her way. She's survived and accomplished many missions in her lifetime from open combat to covert operations. When she's spirited away to an unknown location with an unidentified enemy, along with several other hard-hitting individuals from across the world, her talents are put to the test. Will she and the others survive the night? Will the years' worth of training and preparation be enough to survive this ordeal?

Who knows? Read to find out!

* * *

Predators Inuyasha Style!

Rated M for violence and language.

Warning: Due to this fanfiction taking place in an AU, OOCness is bound to happen, however, I'll try my best to keep them IC as much as possible.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Hello all! So after watching the movie Predators for the hundredth time, I couldn't help but connect it to one of my favorite anime in the world, Inuyasha. Unfortunately, through all my searching, I haven't found a single fanfic that combines the movie plot with Inuyasha. Naturally, I had to write one.

Just to clarify for some of you, if you have seen the movie, don't fret! I won't be following the story line to a T and will only be using certain elements. Also, I'm not modeling the Inuyasha crew after specific characters from the movie, either. The Inuyasha crew will have qualities and careers reminiscent of the movie's characters only because it fits them and their personalities.

Finally, there will be slight OOC due to the fact that they are in an Alternate Universe. I'll try to insure that they retain the essence that makes them who they are in the anime, but I'll be tweaking it so that it jives well with their AU role. Cool? On with the story!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Predators belong to their respective owners, not I.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kagome's unconsciousness was chased away by the sensation of falling. Blue eyes snapped open as tendrils of unbound hair swatted her pale skin erratically and freezing air washed over her body. She was in the midst of a free fall, and the ground was racing up to meet her at an alarming rate. There was no time to contemplate the why's and how's of her situation; there was only enough time to act.

Instinctively, her hands quickly roamed over her chest until they found the draw string to what she assumed to be a parachute strapped to her harness. She yanked as hard as she could manage and felt the parachute behind her deploy. The straps holding her dug drastically into the flesh of her shoulders, torso, and legs as her descent to the earth beneath her slowed significantly.

Kagome let a relieved sigh pass her lips. Once again, she had narrowly avoided death, but only just. She allowed herself only a few seconds of reprieve before she focused on the task at hand; identifying her current position. She swept the landscape below her with an attentive eye. Rolling hills and forests greeted her, but they were not formations that she had seen before. In the distance, Kagome narrowed her eyes, but couldn't see nor detect any hints of civilization nearby. She twisted and turned as much as her harness allowed, but the land didn't give her any indication as to where she had been deposited.

Before long, the wind steered the descending woman in the direction of a particularly dense collection of trees. Kagome reached up, but discovered that this chute wasn't equipped with the ability to maneuver. She gripped the straps of her harness as the trees got ever closer_. This won't be pleasant…_, she thought to herself, tensing for the impending collision.

Kagome's slow decline didn't seem so slow anymore as she made contact with the first of the trees. Branches scratched and pummeled her legs and her arms, drawing blood on more than one occasion. Her shoulder made contact with a particularly stubborn branch and sent her twirling to meet the trunk of an adjacent tree. Her body bounced and collided with many tree trunks before her parachute became securely snagged on the branches above her.

Breathing heavily, Kagome surveyed her situation. She wiggled a bit in her harness and deduced that nothing had been broken in her crash landing. Above her, the parachute was thoroughly wrapped around the thick limbs of the trees and she was left suspended about twenty feet in the air. She peered down. The ground beneath her appeared level and unhindered by possible traps awaiting an unsuspecting traveler. On top of which, she couldn't see any one in the distance. All in all, her immediate surroundings were secure from her current vantage point.

Ignoring the pain in her head and extremities, Kagome went about unbuckling herself from the parachute's harness. A few snaps filled the quiet void around her before she was sent plummeting to the ground, liberated. As her feet made contact with the leaf ridden forest floor, Kagome entered a tumble to absorb the shock of the fall. Rather than use the momentum to enter a crouching position, she let herself flop to the ground, relieved to be on solid ground once more after her involuntary flying lesson.

Kagome inhaled deeply and let her pale, slender fingers gather up a few fistfuls of dried, fallen leaves. She mentally assessed herself. A few gashes marred the skin of her arms and a few bruises were already forming where her limbs made contact with the trees and their branches. The dark haired woman sat up and groaned from the soreness. She shifted the shoulder of her black, form-fitting tank top to the side scowling at the bruise her harness left behind. _Better a bruise than falling to my death_, she reasoned, forcing herself to stand.

Kagome looked down at herself, satisfied that she was physically fit for the mission ahead, and began to take inventory of the supplies she had been left with. Her two hand guns were still securely holstered to each of her thighs, her knife was still fastened to her belt, and her rifle was sprawled out only a few feet away where it had been tossed in her initial impact with the canopy. However, her other supplies such as food, water canteen, and medical supplies had been taken from her person.

A frown distorted her beautiful features. _Why take such menial things but leave my weapons? Normally it would be the other way around, _she thought as she retrieved her rifle from the forest floor. She lifted the strap over her head and secured it to her back before bringing her fingerless gloved hands to the binding in her hair. The dark haired woman was quick to unbind it then quickly gather her hair up into a new ponytail, making sure the strands that escaped during her fall were fastened back.

Kagome took another good look around her immediate surroundings, but the foliage didn't offer any answers to her questions. She wasn't an expert in geography, but she had been many places in her lifetime, this place being one of only a few exceptions. Most places she could identify after a close look, but this place eluded her. _First things first_, she thought, _find high ground and figure out where they dropped me_.

Kagome started walking up the small incline of the hill she was located on. However, a few snaps and a rustling resounded in the background and had Kagome's entire frame tensing. Peeking down at her own booted feet, she assured herself that it wasn't her that caused the sounds. Quickly, Kagome darted behind the trunk of a tree, crouched, and drew her hand gun from her right, thigh holster. Slowly, Kagome peeked around the side of the tree trunk, but couldn't see her follower. The sounds that had alerted her to her shadow had stopped immediately after she ducked for cover. Like her, her unseen tail wasn't keen on making their presence or location known.

While Kagome was fully prepared to wait them out, the prospect of spending what could be hours simply sitting there wasn't pleasant. She didn't know where she was or even who brought her here. There were questions that needed answering and she couldn't waste her time playing hide and seek with this newcomer. Slowly, Kagome rose from her crouch with her gun raised. Before she could act, though, her tail made the first move.

The bushes behind her rustled and Kagome could hear the person coming forward. When she revealed herself with her gun ready and aimed, she was surprised to see a woman with weaponless hands raised high in the air. "Don't shoot," she said calmly, her voice devoid of fear or anxiety.

"Identify yourself," Kagome demanded, observing the woman before her. She had a stature similar to her own, Kagome mused, if only a bit taller. The woman in front of her stood confidently with her angular face held high and brown eyes studying Kagome. The newcomer's attire was nearly identical to Kagome's from the long, black pants and combat boots to her assortment of weapons. She appeared to be in the same shape as well, with cuts and bruises marring her tanned arms.

"Taijiya. Sango Taijiya. I saw your parachute on my way north and thought you might know something of value," Sango replied, keeping her arms visible.

"Doubtful," Kagome began, "Do you know where we are? Who brought us here?"

Sango shook her head. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Kagome lowered her gun and returned it to its holster on her thigh. Sango was in the same boat as her. From her bruises and cuts, it wasn't a stretch to assume she had made a landing similar to her own and from her lack of supplies it seemed she was picked of everything but her weapons. On top of which, she was just as clueless as she was in regards to their predicament. Perhaps, then, she was not a foe, but a common victim? Like any good soldier, Kagome wasn't about to put all her faith in Sango, but she wouldn't alienate the woman either, especially when she was a potential ally.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't," she replied, relaxing with each passing second. "I've been to quite a few places, but this one managed to have stayed off my radar."

Sango lowered her arms to her sides and took a look around them, nodding her head in agreement. "Yes, I was never one for the wilderness."

_Meaning more specialized missions_, Kagome added. From her weaponry to her style of clothing, Kagome guessed Sango and herself had shared alike training. It wasn't difficult for her to imagine the woman as a specialized operative, like herself. A few questions still bounced around her mind, though. Who did Sango work for and what kind of missions was she accustomed to taking?

Kagome grinned and approached Sango, hand extended. "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I owe you an apology," she said, a little regretful about taking aim at Sango. "I was always taught to be cautious."

Sango grasped Kagome's hand in a firm, yet gentle grip and offered her own grin. "No harm done. I was always advised to shoot first, and ask questions later. It was luck that you don't follow that same philosophy."

Kagome had a feeling she and Sango would become good friends. "You said you were heading north?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah. On my way down I managed to catch a glimpse of some mountain ranges that way. If nothing else, I figured that would be a good place to get my bearings."

Kagome agreed. Not only would they be able to scope out the ground below, but it would be the perfect base camp with running water and natural defenses. At the very least they could form a plan of action there. "Sounds good. Do you mind a little company?"

"Not at all."

Kagome removed her rifle from her shoulder and cradled its weight in her arms. While she didn't mind Sango's newfound company, Kagome couldn't be sure that the next encounter would be of the same friendly variety. For all she knew, there were people out there who had less than innocent intentions. From now on she would use the scope of her rifle to scout the area ahead before walking blindly into a possible trap.

The two women walked in silence for some time, not wanting to give away their position to prospective enemies. They had yet to run into any trouble or any other form of life for that matter. It was eerie, to say the least. The forest was lacking the usual echoes of singing birds and chirping insects. The wind didn't blow enough to cause a rustling among the canopy's branches. Odder, yet, they hadn't seen any curious fauna. The only sounds to break through the sound barrier were the soft thuds of their footsteps. Sango broke the remaining silence.

"Do you remember anything? Before you woke up?"

Kagome furrowed her brow in thought_. That's a good question_…she thought. She could remember just returning to the states after a particularly trying mission. She had been one of a special force assigned to taking down a foreign drug lord, one who continued to elude the justice system time and again. It had taken some time before they actually found him, considering he was a slippery bastard, but once he was within sight there was nowhere for him to run. She could remember returning to the office with an affirmative report, then everything went black. The next thing she knew, she was falling out of the sky. She couldn't even remember being in an aircraft.

"I had just gotten back from an assignment, then everything went black," she said, agitation entering her voice. "I don't even remember how I wound up unconscious. I don't think I was hit; in fact, I'm fairly certain I wasn't snuck up on. "

Sango nodded her head. "It's the same with me. It's like a chunk of my memory was just wiped clean. Drugs?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't recall feeling any negative effects before blacking out. It's weird."

Silence once more stretched out between them. There were so many questions, but too few answers.

* * *

End Note- Well? How was it? I love receiving constructive criticism. Help me improve my writing! Also, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to update!


End file.
